


A Tale Of Two Heirs (discontinued)

by Star_light_star_Bright, TwilightDucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Romance, F/M, One-Sided Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Princes & Princesses, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_light_star_Bright/pseuds/Star_light_star_Bright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDucky/pseuds/TwilightDucky
Summary: Peter is just an 18 year old prince in the technological kingdom of Queens. His father, Tony Stark, and his mother, Pepper Stark, think it's finally time to find their little genius a suitress so he can become the next heir to the throne. Peter is set up with Michelle Jones, a princess from the historical kingdom of Heneseys. Michelle has dedicated her entire life to understanding her kingdoms ancient traditions, and has never truly loosened up. How will the happy-go lucky teen inventor deal with the uptight beauty?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction writing experience, so constructive critisism is welcomed. Negativity on the other hand is not. Please be respectful, and keep an open mind. If you don't like where the story is going then don't read it. 
> 
> P.S there is SWEARING in this story, if you dont like swearing, then don't read
> 
> Thanks Much
> 
> I do not own any of the characters as they belong to Marvel, Disney and Sony, and I'm just using them because I am a fan of the franchise.

**Peter's Lab - Sunday - 9:00 AM**

Peter was always reckless, and he was aware of it as well....

Peter was in his lab planning the framework for his newest invention, when he decided it was too quiet for his liking. He was the type of person who always needed to be doing something, a "fidget" if you will. If he's in a room with someone, he does his best to keep the conversation going in order to avoid the awkward silence that follows, which usually ends up in him rambling about some science-y quantum physics stuff. It's at that point his father has to subtly tell him to shut the hell up. 

"Friday?" "Yes Peter?" The AI replied monotonously. "Play my welding playlist". Not more than two seconds later Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin was heavily playing on the overhead speakers. He smiled as he began setting up the oxy-fuel torch to begin fusion welding. As he lip-synced to the music in the air, his brain trailed off to what had happened earlier last night.

Ever since yesterday, Peter's parents seemed a bit on edge. He wasn't sure if it was because of the king of Heneseys again, or if this was a new ordeal. They've acted like this in the past when his father, Tony Stark, the current ruler of Queens, and Steve Rogers, the ruler of Heneseys, found themselves in a quarrel. One time it was because they couldn't agree over trading our super sturdy vibranium, for their hybrid flowers. Tony had thought that they should add more so the trade was considered even, while Steve thought they were already equal, as the flowers take time and effort to flourish. Another time it was because Steve thought we should limit our weapon manufacturing system because they were worried we would send an attack on them. Needless to say they never compromised. Ever since Peter was a baby his parents had been telling him scary stories of the people of Heneseys. Tony would say stuff like, "when citizens pass away they bury their bodies where new flowerbeds would be made." It didn't sound scary at first, but when he kept going on about how the flowers somehow manifest in the vital organs of the body to create the "wilted zombies." that's what really kept Peter awake at night.

Though, now that Peter was much older, he had a feeling that those were just myths to get him to be scared of the Henesinians. As of late, Peter has found himself looking at vacation spots in Heneseys, and the more he looked, the more infatuated he became with the kingdoms landscape. Here in Queens, there's high tech facilities everywhere, and the neon lights connected to the rails of the bullet trains could be seen from anywhere in the kingdom. Peter was so used to seeing tech everywhere he went, that he never realised how beautiful the world could be without it.

Peter's mind started becoming cloudy, the daydreams fully claiming him. His ears were occupied by the emphatic music overhead, and his hands were occupied with the flaming torch. He was too busy being lost in thought that he felt a painful cold arise on his left wrist, the heat arrived soon after. He jolted his arm out of the way with a yelp as he scrambled to turn off the torch. "SHIT!" "Friday please send Jarvis in with a med kit if possible?" A minute later and he could hear Jarvis' metal feet clink across the pale epoxy flooring, as Peter glances toward the sound he see's Jarvis holding a Med kid as he sloppily jogs toward him. He forcefully pushes Peter toward a stool next to the sink, and sits him down as he takes a look at the burn. A pale blue light flashes over the wound. "second degree burn Peter, please be careful next time." Jarvis reaches into the med kit to retrieve some gauze as Peter turns on the faucet.

After the burn had been dealt with Jarvis recommended that Peter spend the rest of the day outside the lab. He was slightly worried what his parent's will say about his latest injury. They knew Peter well enough to understand that he's a little klutzy from time to time, but if there just so happens to be an important event that the Stark family has to attend, then he was screwed.

He decided now was a good time to bring up the recent.. tension around the castle, when he heard FRIDAY. "Peter, Mr and Mrs. Stark require your presence in the living room." "Okay Fri, let them know I'll be there in a few minutes." Peter took his sweet ass time making his way to the living room, taking in the surroundings. He's lived here practically his whole life, but he can't help but wonder what other kingdoms look like. His parent's never let him visit the other kingdoms in fear of him being abducted and used as blackmail. 

As he listened to the faint beat of his sleek running shoes on the porcelain tile, he could hear .... whispers? He was nearing the living room, as the whispers got louder, he recognised the calm voice of his mother, Pepper Stark, and the contrasting assertiveness in of his father, Tony Stark. As he waltzed his way into the room both sets of eyes turned to him. "Ah, there's my little geniu- what'd you do this time?" Tony says sounding a little irritated, as he gestures to his wrist. "I kinda burnt myself on an Oxy-acetylene torch.." "Second degree?" "Yeah." Peter says half defeated. "Peter you gotta be more careful, I know you know what you're doing in that lab. Did you drop the torch?" Pepper chided in. "No, I just got a bit distracted, too many things were happening at once." "Okay then, limit the amount of stimuli next time so you can focus better. We don't want you getting seriously hurt." 

"Anyways, what'd you need me for?" Tony and Pepper glanced at each other before deciding that Tony should be the one to speak. "You may want to sit down." Peter did what he was told and sat down on the cream coloured chesterfield sofa. "Peter, things have been getting a little rough between Queens and Heneseys..." "And King Steve and Queen Peggy made an offer." Peter was a bit concerned at what this "offer" was specifically. "What offer? Am I going to have to leave? Do we have to give up our resources?" "Pete, calm down, it's not like that." "As you know, the Rogers have a daughter around your age, you've met haven't you?" No. He's heard of her sure, and seen her face on the news and on social media, but because they wouldn't let him anywhere near Heneseys, he's never actually met her. "No, we've never met... you like to keep me _away_ from Heneseys.. I hear it's a very beautiful place.." Peter mumbles the last bit, hoping to not aggravate Tony. "*Sigh* I know kid, your mother and I are just really protective of you. If anything happened to you, that's on us, and we don't need that on our conscience."

"Shall I continue?" "The Rogers' daughter's name is Michelle Jones-Rogers." "Steve and I are getting a wee bit old for the arguing and we all think it's a good idea to start preparing our children to become the next heir's to the throne." Peter felt his stomach drop three levels, he was speechless, therefore he had to let his dad continue. "We both agree that maybe Steve and I have been misunderstanding each other, and maybe we should unite our kingdoms." - Peter's not ready to give up his freedom just yet, even if he is eighteen- "We're not setting you up for marriage just yet, but we think you should meet seventeen year old Michelle Jones-Rogers in person."

Peter still felt so young, he was technically an adult, but.. he had a child's heart. Commitment was always a problem for him, because he was more committed than anyone else in the room. If he meets this Michelle, and they hit it off, and their parents force them to marry, he doesn't know what'll happen. Will he be forced to live in Heneseys? Will he have to give up his lab time forever? He's not used to being responsible, the only thing Peter knows how to do is invent. He doesn't know what to do in the moment, all he does is stare at his parents with those big brown eyes of his. Silently pleading for them to call it off.

He isn't ready to grow up yet.


	2. May You Be My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently do not have a schedule for writing. It may be march break but I do indeed have schoolwork to do. So I greatly apologise if chapters don't come out as frequently as you would like.
> 
> ALSO my best friend Star_light_star_Bright has been helping me with a lot of the plot points and ideas, I highly suggest seeing some of her works!
> 
> Thank You! <3

**The Living Room - Sunday - 11:00 AM**

"I don't think that's such a good idea d-dad, I-I mean.. what if Steve betrays us.. and is only using Queens to get a hold of precious materials?" "Peter, I thought the same thing, but Steve explained that it would be in both of our best interests to unite Heneseys and Queens." "You and Michelle are going to meet here at the castle tomorrow. Steve and Peggy will be here with her so we can discuss this arrangement over dinner." Pepper stated. Peter felt his eyes well up, the tears threatening to fall. "b-but I really don't think I'm r-ready for that kind of commitment just yet." A sigh can be heard from Tony a few feet away. "Listen Pete, as royalty, there's some responsibilities you have to take on, even if you're not fully ready. I was the same way when I was your age, scared of responsibility, and avoiding it at all costs. So when my father threw me into your mother's arms, I was terrified." "We're not asking for you to get married, just try to be friends, and see where it goes from there." added Pepper.

With that, Peter sulked his way to his room, admiring the hovering wall lamps lining the corridor, passing Dummy along the way. He becomes lost in thought once again, he really didn't want to be forced into a relationship with someone he would've just met. In fact, he actually enjoyed being single. He remembers all the times Tony had gotten scolded by Pepper because of his failed inventions either exploding or melting all over his lab. Peter didn't want to be tied down. It's not that he doesn't want to feel loved, he just want's to invent without putting the people he cares about in harms way. I mean, Peter is eighteen... and he would be lying if he said he's never had sexual thoughts about women, but even if that did accompany the deal of joining kingdoms, he would probably still choose freedom over it.

As Peter closed the gap between him and his bedroom door he snapped back into reality. He twisted the doorknob and entered his exceptionally nerdy room, with Star Wars posters lining the walls, and Lego creations atop some suspended shelves. He strode over to his bedroom window, and half glanced at his reflection, but the other half of his attention was given to the busy streets of Queens.

' _What does the air smell like in Heneseys?'_ Peter thought to himself _'Does it smell like the pretty purple flowers in the pictures? What were they called? Cardigans? No.... Carnations! Yeah that was it.'_

Peter grew up here in Queens, where technology is everywhere you look. It's gotten to the point where he doesn't even know basic flower breeds. It interested him though.

At one point or another, every teen when told not to do something, will probably end up doing it anyway. That's what Peter sought out to do. No matter how many horror stories he'd been told, he was drawn into the purity of Heneseys' landscape and architecture.

Peter needed to get out of the castle, It's causing him too much stress.

\--------------------------------------------

**Stark Castle - Gardens - Sunday - 1:00 PM**

The castle gardens is where the Stark household holds the hybrid flowers traded from Heneseys. Tony didn't want to offend their people by tossing out their precious flowers that took months to grow, so instead, he placed them in the castle gardens located behind the castle. It's a disappointing sight when you see that the flowers are just planted willy nilly with no care in the world.

No one had taken into account that maybe colour combinations would look good together, or that maybe certain breeds don't get along.

Peter made his way outside into the courtyard where the flowers are located in the flower beds lined by pale white bricks. He had a notebook in hand in case he had any inventing ideas spring up.

Tony would definitely question why Peter was out here if he saw him, because he hadn't particularly shown an interest in anything but scraps of old metal. Peter sighed as he glanced around at the flowery mess before him. 

_'Maybe I could fix this place up during the lab breaks I'm required to take. Yeah, I should!'_

Peter quickly sprints into the castle, searching... Searching for something they probably didn't have. He could hear the stealthy taps of his running shoes on the carpet leading to the library. 

**Stark Castle - Library - Sunday - 1:30 PM**

When he arrives at the entrance he slows his pace, even if there's no one else in the castle that enjoys reading, he still feels it's polite to be quiet. As Peter searches for the encyclopedia section of the library he passes many different isles. Cookbooks..... Graphic Novels....... Rows and rows of fiction, science fiction, non-fiction... _Ah, finally the encyclopedias_. There weren't a lot of them, so they were jumbled together with the instruction manuals.

When he spots the Botany encyclopedia, he swiftly snatched it out of excitement. Out of the corner of his right eye he spots another plant book. ' _A gardening instruction manual?'_ He takes it just in case.

As Peter makes his way out of the library, he's met face to face with Jarvis. Jarvis greeted Peter with a smile. Though, when he glanced downward to Peters hands he noticed the botany books, and confusion took place where the friendly smile was once held. "Uhh, Sir, whats with the...?" The pale blue light emitted from Jarvis scanning what Peter was holding. "The Botany Encyclopedia, and the gardening instruction manual?"

' _Lie. He had to come up with a believable excuse.'_ "Oh.. Uh.. So, you know how that Michelle girl is coming over from Heneseys t-tommorrow? Yeah I did some research and a-apparently her f-family knows a lot about flowers.. So I kinda wanted t-to... Understand her...A b-bit more?" Peter gulps, praying that Jarvis believes him. 

"Oh I suppose that makes more sense. Trying to impressing the princess eh?" Jarvis smirks the best robot smile he physically can, before he turns himself away from Peter and makes his way out of the library.

As Peter remembers the task at hand he starts up a jog once again. This time up to his room to place the books on his desk. He then jogs back out of his room, down the wide c-shaped stairs towards the back door once again. 

**Stark Castle - Gardens - Sunday - 1:50 PM**

Peter made his way back to the courtyard. Lucky for him, Tony never has anyone take care of the gardens, so he doesn't have to worry about running into anyone again. 

He glances around, and spots the gardening shed meant for all the unused gardening tools. He opens the shed in search of a... _'a mini shovel? what was it again.... uh forget it.'_ Once he managed to find the trowel he proceeded towards the flower beds in search of his desired flower... child?

He thought it would be a better idea to start off with something small then to just randomly start to take responsibility for an entire bed of flowers.

As he stares hesitantly at the various options in front of him, he met his gaze to an orange flower, it looks as if it's trying to take in as much sun as possible. It's a brownish - orange, most likely due to the lack of care it's been given. It's covered in tiny, dark brown spots. ' _Is it poisonous?'_ He thinks to himself. If it was poisonous, he really didn't care, he was choosing this flower.

Peter takes his "mini shovel" and shoves it into the dirt, when he realises he forgot to get a plant pot. He runs back to the shed to retrieve said clay pot. When he returns the trowel is right where he left it and he continues scooping dirt, and tosses it into the pot. As he takes the trowel to get the flower out of the soil, he makes sure to be careful of the flower's roots. He at least learned something as a kid. Probably from all of those horror stories of the Heneseys zombies using their roots to drag innocent people underground. _'Damn, dad probably had a HUGE grudge on the Henesenians.'_

When the flower is within the pot, it's finally time to go inside. Peter's had too much sunlight today, he's so used to being in his lab all day that his pale skin isn't used to being tan, rather, it just ends up burning.

Peter makes his way into the house, attempting to be discreet as he makes his way up the shiny staircase towards his bedroom. When he manages to make it there without any interruptions, He removes his shoes from his feet, and enters the room with a sigh of relief.

**Peter's Bedroom - Sunday - 3:00 PM**

Peter wanted his "pet flower" to feel "at home", so he removed everything from his bedside table under the window into a spare box in his closet. He placed the flower pot onto his bedside table and admired it. The flower looked a bit sulky.. _'was it sad?'_ He was absolutely clueless about this kind of stuff.. 

Okay, time to find out what kind of flower you are... Even if Peter has the internet, and could just search it up, he wanted the true experience, so he grabbed his plant encyclopedia and started his search. 

After a little bit of searching he figured that his chosen flower was indeed a lily. Though he read a bit further to find out what breed of lily it was. The beautiful orange flower Peter had taken from the garden, was apparently known as a "Tiger Lily".

' _Tiger lily huh? Sound pretty badass.' "_ Okay little flower time to give you a name.... Samantha? Nah, doesn't fit.." After thinking for about twenty minutes, he finally decided on a name. "May!" _'Do tiger lilys even grow in may?'_ "Ehh, who cares it sounds cute." 

' _Okay, now what do I do? I know humans need water and food to survive.. but how do I feed a plant?'_ Peter didn't want to be weak and use the manual, but it worried him that now, he'd given his pet plant a name, and is now emotionally attached to it. If this plant dies, then it's on him, and he'll be extremely upset with himself. He took another glance at the manual out of the corner of his eye, and gave in.

After reading about the basics of taking care of a plant, Peter took a cup from his room and went into the washroom connected to his bedroom. He rinsed out the cup, and continued to fill it with water. "May, it's time for you're first meal!" He said in a singsong voice. He brought the cup of water over to the flower. _'How much water is needed? Can flowers drown? Or is there like a threshold? Is there a soil to water ratio?'_ He already cared too much for his plant, so he went back to the manual to double check. "Water until all of the soil is a little damp." _'I can do that.'_ Peter cautiously pours the water all around the flower, when all of the water has been absorbed, there's no puddle left in the soil, so he feels he's watered it enough.

Peter was beaming, he thought he could never take care of another being, but he proved himself wrong. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend Ned about this.

While Peter was busy being proud of himself, he felt him stomach growl. Turns out taking care of another living organism works up an appetite. As if on cue FRIDAY paged him. "Peter, Mr. and Mrs. Stark would like to invite you to dinner." Had time really flown that fast? "Tell them I'll be down in a sec!"

As Peter made his way towards the dining room, he wondered if Jarvis had snitched on him. What if Tony confiscated his flower and tossed it back into the garden again? I guess he'll just have to try his luck with the same excuse he told Jarvis, and pray it doesn't go off the rails. At this point he was now outside the dining room.

**Dining Room - Sunday - 6:30 PM**

Peter made his way into the dining room with Tony and Pepper already seated. Even if the dining table was meant for large groups of people, and had enough seats for like, twenty five people, the three of them always sit on one side of the table together. With Tony at the head, Peter perpendicular to Tony, and Pepper Adjacent to Peter. It was quiet for a little bit as they started eating their linguine.

Tony spoke up first. "So, Jarvis told me you were studying to get on princess Michelle's good side..."

 _'Dammit Jarvis.'_ He thought.

Oh god he was gonna freak at him. "Personally, I think she may want to try to impress you, I mean, we are the Starks." At this point Peter was confused. "But I'm proud of you for taking initiative. I hear boys your age say she's really hot." He said with a smirk, obviously trying to get a reaction out of Peter. "DAD! I-it's not like that I p-promise.." He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. Sure, Jarvis made a similar comment, but it's so much more embarrassing when it's your own father. Tony chuckles "Yeah yeah I know kid, just trying to fluster you is all." Peter smiles at his father. How lucky was he to end up with such a loving family.

He could've ended up poor, or alone, or in an abusive home. But instead he ended up here.

Peter was indeed adopted. Tony revealed it to him years ago, but he really didn't care. This had been his home since he wasn't even one yet, and being adopted wasn't going to change that feeling of safety. He loves his family, and they love him.

But Peter couldn't help but be a tad bit curious about who his birth parents were. But all he knows is that they probably can't be that amazing considering they abandoned him very early on. But tonight he wouldn't dwell on it.

After dinner Peter went straight to bed. As he was exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Second degree burns, a new plant buddy and currently lying to his parent's face.

Eh, who cares anyways? It's just a flower. Can't be too mad at that.

What's important is making a good first impression to the Princess of Heneseys.

Now, who exactly is this Michelle Jones-Rogers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Just saying I'm also probably writing currently as a procrastination tactic, so if you see a chapter come out, it's me NOT doing my homework. \\(0__0)\
> 
> Also, I'm not a plant genius, so I may make up flowers, or give a flower a colour that they can't have in nature because Heneseys is a place that specializes in "hybrid flowers". This is the power of fanfiction magic! 
> 
> Thank you for tuning in for another chapter!


End file.
